


Pudding-Head

by Gennaitis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, kenma with long hair, kuroo adores it, kuroo is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennaitis/pseuds/Gennaitis
Summary: Kenma's hair has grown a bit too long but Kuroo loves it.





	Pudding-Head

Kenma’s hair is light, Kuroo observes as Kenma tangles a ponytail over his fingers before pulling a mass of hair tight high on his head. It’s not like the pudding it used to be before, the roots have grown out a lot, the tips of his hair sweep past his shoulders and Coach Ukai had not noticed until the match last week, when his set was way off due to a lock of hair blocking his vision. He had been scolded, of course.

The next day Kenma didn’t arrive to practice with his hair freshly cropped, instead, a baby blue ponytail was wrapped around it. His coffee-coloured hair wagged, and his cheeks, oh those hidden cheeks had finally been revealed. Rose tinted on white skin, it was to everyone’s amazement to see their small unsocial setter pull his hair back, as if they had forgotten the kid had a profile. Kenma sauntered almost gracefully. Kuroo’s face had turned an awful shade of crimson. Practice had gone most terribly, as no one could recognise the new boy with the ponytail. 

“So when will you cut your hair?” Kuroo asks, as casually as he can with a knot up his throat. Kenma finalizes adjusting his hair. Kuroo has grown accustomed to it by now, but there’s still that grip in his stomach.

“I don’t know, not soon, I guess.” A vague answer, but it is exactly what Kuroo wanted to hear, not soon. 

The next day Kenma leaves school with a note from the principal. “Please cut his hair…” directed to his parents. When Kuroo finds out, he seeks for Kenma with haste before frantically asking him, “Why?”

Kenma glares at him with his head bobbed, like it always had been when his hair veiled his face. The paper with the message is crumbled in his fist. 

“School rules. It’s just hair, Kuroo.” Kenma adds when he sees Kuroo frown. 

“Really, what does it matter...if it’s long.” Kuroo frowns and rubs his face in tire. “I think it looks stunning.” There’s no answer, but Kuroo didn’t expect one, so he wraps his finger around the cord of Kenma’s hoodie, as he so often does, but his fingers are playful and they roam to his collar and to his neck until they’re placed at the base of his head, underneath his hair. But they stay there, the ponytail waving with the wind, until there’s the chirp of a new message coming from Kenma’s phone and Kuroo’s hands drop into his sweatshirt pockets. 

*

The day after, Kuroo arrives late, yet his eyes scan the court for Kenma, before anything else. His eyes search for the boy with a ponytail, but they fall on a brunette. He is short, almost lost between his teammates. 

Somehow, he had hoped the boy would rebel and keep his hair, but Kenma did not. His last blond locks had been snipped away except for some minor streaks. His hair is too short to tie back. It kisses his jaw. 

“I had forgotten how cute you looked with your hair short.” Kuroo says in the afternoon when the sky swims in orange watercolor.


End file.
